


The Rosy-Oak Waltz

by ManlyMan



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover, Dancing, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two worlds, two warriors, one waltz, one moonlit ballroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rosy-Oak Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stealth_Noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/gifts).



...and twelve hours of work before getting it on the computer.

**Author's Note:**

> Done with a Bic .05 mm mechanical pencil, a variety of pens, and so many Prismacolor soft lead colored pencils that I don't think I can count that high. I swear, I will die with this ship. Putting it up for Stealth_Noodle, since he's the reason why I know I can have this sort of thing on here.


End file.
